Gone
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Mungkin Itachi takkan pernah tahu perasaan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. Sang kakak pergi dan takkan kembali lagi. / Asal Nii-san pulang, aku senang. Warning: canon, a little bit OOC. Mind to RnR?


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

**.**

**I will survive~ dozo, Minna-sama! ;")**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Canon, OOC, cliché, typo(s), brothership, etc.**

**Special backsound: Firasat **_**by**_** Raisa (O.S.T Rectoverso)**

**.**

**Tidak suka? Tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. :)**

**.**

**Have a nice read! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Kemarin, mungkin aku berhalusinasi tentang ilustrasi arakan awan yang menyerupai rupamu, dan angin berbisik tentangmu.

Aku termenung memeluk kedua kaki memandang ke luar jendela kamar kita. Terlebih ketika purnama mengingatkan aku pada senyummu. Sunyi bulan di tengah buai malam, indah di sisi gemintang yang kerlap-kerlipnya mungil di kelam temaram—samar kuingat sepertimu.

Aku tidak berani bertanya pada _Otou-san_ kau pergi kemana. Aku tidak mau bertanya pada _Okaa-san_ kapan kau akan pulang. Aku tidak ingin menyebabkan mispersepsi bahwa aku adalah adik manja yang tidak memiliki independensi.

Aku ingin kau cepat pulang. Meski aku tidak akan sempat melisankan permohonan untuk minta diajari melempar _kunai _atau _shuriken_ karena biasanya kau terlalu letih usai menuntaskan misi, kemudian aku hanya bisa mendengar dengkur pulasmu dari balik _futon_ dan selimut hangat yang kita bagi, namun selama kau tetap ada di sisiku maka aku bisa berpuas hati.

Selama kau ada di sini—

'—_**asal kau pulang, Nii-san.' **_

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A **_**Naruto**_** fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Gone**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Waktu kepulangan Itachi Uchiha adalah masa dimana adik kecilnya akan menunggu tidak sabaran dengan kaki berupaya untuk tidak dihentakkan pada lantai kayu rumah keluarga mereka. Telinganya awas menangkap suara apapun—dan selalu diharapkannya langkah kaki, terutama derit pintu depan rumah digeser membuka.

Sasuke kecil terus menatap pintu rumah. Tidak jua terbuka. Bagai puguk mendamba bulan, penungguannya tak bersambut. Sang ayah dingin menasehatinya untuk memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya dengan berlatih dan belajar. Sementara ibunya akan memulas senyum geli, menepuk kepala buah hatinya dan memberitahukan bahwa kakak yang ditunggu tidak akan cepat pulang.

Bungsu Uchiha itu merengut namun menurut pada titah ayahanda. Dia tekun belajar dan giat berlatih sembari membiarkan selasar waktu menghabiskan bulir-bulir sekon hingga kakaknya pulang. Tapi bahkan hingga malam menjelang dan kantuk membayang, kakaknya belum juga pulang.

Sasuke tersentak bangun—linglung karena hendak menunggu malah tertidur. Dilihatnya sebuah cindera mata khas yang jelas bukan dari desa Konoha menghiasi sisi bantalnya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat menyebabkan tulang pipinya terasa nyeri. Diraihnya benda apapun itu, menyibak selimut lalu kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari meramaikan rumah menyela suara tumisan sayur dan konversasi dari dapur.

"_NII-SAAAN!" _

Siapa percaya sosok yang lekat dengan arogansi di muka publik itu kini merealisasikan ironi, ketika tangannya terentang memeluk leher pemilik punggung tegap yang selalu kagum dipandanginya dari belakang. Ayahnya tidak akan menyela—meski sorot matanya tak mengindikasi menyukai aksi putra bungsunya. Ibunya tertawa sembari menumpah rempah-rempah sebagai penyedap kudapan untuk sarapan mereka.

"Maaf aku pulang terlambat, Sasuke."

"Ouch!" Sasuke nyengir lebar karena merasakan sentilan familiar di keningnya. Di waktu seperti ini, ia takkan merajuk karena sakit menggigiti dahinya akibat sentilan sang kakak.

Mata hitam membulat lucu berpendar kekanak-kanakan—kemudian tertutup sebelah mata tatkala tangan hangat sang kakak menepuk ubun-ubunnya, tangan mungilnya mengacungkan benda yang ia tahu pasti dihadiahkan untuknya seorang. "Terima kasih, _Nii-san_."

"Kau suka?" tanya Itachi. Tersenyum dan meraih adiknya dalam pangkuannya.

Sasuke mengangguk antusias. "Ini keren. Berani bertaruh, pasti aku hanya yang punya ini di Konoha." Jari-jemari mungilnya menelusuri cindera mata unik nan antik yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Kau ini bisa saja," tanggap Itachi yang mengelus surai hitam lembut adiknya. "Kalau kau mau sesuatu yang khusus, nanti aku berikan, Sasuke."

Sasuke membisu. Itachi yang bingung karena adiknya tiba-tiba statis, memiringkan kepala untuk mengintip ekspresi apa yang mendistorsi euforia Sasuke karena kepulangannya. Ayah dan ibu mereka bahkan menaruh selarik atensi ketidakmengertian akan tingkah absurd si putra bungsu.

"Sasuke?" halus Itachi memanggilnya.

"…asal_ Nii-san_ pulang, aku senang."

Hening berdenting.

Itachi memejamkan mata ketika ia menyandarkan keningnya pada pundak sang adik, Sasuke mengerlingnya lugu ketika Itachi menautkan jari-jari kapalan berbaret luka dengan jari-jemari halus yang murni tanpa noda.

"Aku pasti pulang. Tenang saja, ya, Sasuke."

Selalu selama hembus waktu berharga enggan berlalu, Sasuke mematri kata-kata Itachi layaknya janji pasti.

.

#~**~#

.

Itachi mungkin takkan pernah tahu, gemuruh kebencian Sasuke yang bertahun-tahun dipendam kepadanya takkan pernah bisa mengikis impresi sang adik terhadap kakaknya.

Kakaknya yang akan menggendongnya pulang tatkala kakinya terkilir. Kakaknya yang akan membelikan cindera mata apapun untuknya dan tak pernah kikir. Kakak yang mengajarinya memanah dengan kunai dan shuriken. Kakak yang dari bibirnya nasihat bijak konstan mengalir. Kakak yang menjaganya dari intaian mara-bahaya. Kakak yang ia anggap sebagai patriot personal dipatri pada imaji figur ideal sosok dewasa di masa depannya. Kakak yang tersenyum hangat seraya menyetil dahinya.

Kakaknya, memosi dirinya mengarungi jalur kegelapan melawan tabir yang digaris gigir takdir.

Kakak yang menyayanginya, dan selalu disayanginya.

Maka ketika kini tubuh Itachi mengeropos karena _Edo Tensei_ mencerabut jiwa dari_ vessel_ yang nyaris tonggos, Sasuke menatapnya hampa tanpa tara. Dihantam pahit realisasi bahwa tubuh yang diselebungi seberkas cahaya putih, berkeping-keping raganya akan berserakan di tanah, sementara jiwanya kembali lagi ke surga.

Sesungguhnya, Sasuke tak mengharapkan apapun. Bahkan bila Itachi sebatas _summon Edo Tensei_, jika Itachi bisa hidup dan mereka memulai segalanya dari awal, Sasuke tak merasa keberatan.

Kakaknya tampak rapuh karena tubuh tersepuh ke langit-langit menyapa pucuk stalaktit. Tangannya terangkat, menggapai Sasuke yang bergeming merasakan nyeri di relung hati menyesapi desing hening di hati, sementara bibir itu masih mengeksplanasi kisah sesungguhnya, menyingkap sekat-sekat kejujuran yang tak pernah diungkapkan pada siapapun—hanya pada adiknya.

Sang kakak menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening sang adik yang membeliak mata hitam.

"…karena itu, akan jadi apapun kau nanti, apapun pilihan hidupmu … ketahuilah, _aku selalu menyayangimu_, Sasuke."

Khayangan menarik selusur jiwanya kembali ke tempat yang semestinya, bermuara pada akhirat. Ini senyum Itachi yang kedua kali, semenjak meninggalkan Konoha dan sebelum menemukan jati diri sejatinya, senyum yang diulaskannya sejak di masa lampau ia selalu mengawasi Sasuke kecil tergugu di depan pintu kompleks klan Uchiha—dulu begitu lugu menanti kepulangannya.

Bening melankolia tersemai di mata sekelam malam, menyaksikan jiwa sang kakak tersenyum sendu bercahaya naik ke langit melebur di ambang batas berupa atap gua yang temaram.

Konversasi dengan sang kakak dulu terkenang, di ruang pendengaran kejujuran Uchiha sulung di keluarganya itu konstan terngiang.

_**.**_

"_**Kalau kau mau sesuatu yang khusus, nanti aku berikan, Sasuke."**_

_**.**_

Mata yang serupa dengan milik kakaknya perlahan terpejam. Sasuke berekshalasi pedih. Bahkan harapan mungil yang masih benih, diserpih oleh kuasa kejamnya realita hingga bersih tanpa buih pamrih.

_**.**_

"…_**asal **_**Nii-san**_** pulang, aku senang."**_

_**.**_

Sasuke hanya ingin Itachi pulang. Padanya. Pada adik yang digugut setia menanti kepulangannya. Untuk yang terakhir kali, Itachi menguak kesungguhan hatinya yang mengendap dalam deras kebohongan dan ilusi tipuan. Namun tak pernah sempat mendengarkan atau menyanggupi lagi perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

_**.**_

"_**Aku pasti pulang. Tenang saja, ya, Sasuke." **_

_**.**_

Hati Itachi berpulang melingkupi kerinduan pilu Sasuke. Tapi fisiknya berpulang ke alam baka.

Sasuke dengan ketegaran yang didera perih menyadari, kali Ini Itachi pergi merenggut nyaris seluruh hati dan tumpah-ruah afeksi yang hakiki—

.

"_Ja matta, Nii-san." _

.

—dan takkan kembali lagi.

**.**

_**Owari**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Sebenernya saya nggak suka para Uchiha yang bawaannya bikin emosi melulu—*dipites* tapi ini pengecualian dari yang paling kecuali, saya suka **_**brothership**_** ItaSasu dari dulu. Hah, sayang Itachi balik ke surga dan bukan mendampingi Sasuke supaya jadi adik sekyut waktu mereka kecil. T_T**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


End file.
